goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2002 video game)
This is about the '''video game.' For the film, see The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2001 film).'' The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring is a 2002 video game based on the J.R.R. Tolkien novel of the same name. Cast Singing roles *Steve Staley - Frodo Baggins/Celeborn/Glorfindel *Daran Norris - Aragorn/Tom Bombadil/Barliman Butterbur Non-singing roles *Tom Kane - Gandalf the Grey/Nali/Harry Goatloaf *Scott Menville - Samwise Gamgee/Old Noakes/Hal Hornblower *James Arnold Taylor - Peregrin "Pippin" Took/ Robin Smallburrow/Minto Burrows *Quinton Flynn - Meriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck/Gollum/Lotho Sackville-Baggins/Ted Sandyman *James Horan - Gimli/Boromir/Farmer Maggot/Bill Ferny *Michael Reisz - Legolas/Milo Burrows/Mugwort *Jennifer Hale - Galadriel/Lobelia/Rosie Cotton *Jim Piddock - Elrond/Bilbo Baggins/Hamfast 'Gaffer' Gamgee *Kath Soucie - Goldberry/Angelica Baggins/Arwen Plot The game begins with Gandalf visiting Frodo and explaining the significance and history of the Ring. Frodo suggests it be destroyed, and Gandalf explains only the fires that created it are powerful enough to do so; the fires of Mount Doom, deep in Mordor. As Gandalf cannot take the Ring himself, for fear it would corrupt him, Frodo volunteers to do so. An eavesdropping Samwise Gamgee volunteers to join Frodo and Gandalf agrees, telling them they must head to Rivendell and speak to Elrond. He also tells Frodo never to use the Ring, as to do so will begin to corrupt him, and will draw the attention of Sauron and the Nazgûl. On the night of Frodo's departure, a Nazgûl arrives in The Shire looking for the Baggins' home. Frodo is able to evade the Nazgûl and heads to meet Sam, whom he finds accompanied by Peregrin "Pippin" Took and Meriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck. Much to Frodo's surprise they know about the Ring and Sauron, as they have been spying on Bilbo, Frodo and Gandalf for years. They vow to join Frodo on his quest. With the Nazgûl in pursuit, the hobbits head through the Old Forest. As they reach a large willow tree, Sam, Pippin and Merry fall asleep, and are swept up into the tree's branches. Frodo is then approached by a man, Tom Bombadil, who tells him the tree is called Old Man Willow. Tom puts Willow to sleep, and releases the hobbits. They go to his house, meeting his wife, Goldberry (Kath Soucie). The hobbits spend the night, before heading to the Barrow-downs, where Sam, Pippin and Merry are captured by a Barrow-wight. Tom arrives, again saving them, and leads them to Bree, advising them to stay in the Prancing Pony. In the inn, Pippin has too much to drink and begins to tell stories about Bilbo. Afraid that he will reveal too much, Frodo climbs on a table and begins to sing and dance to distract the crowd. However, he slips, and the Ring lands on his finger, turning him invisible. An angry ranger takes the hobbits into another room, warning them they are drawing too much attention to themselves. He introduces himself as Strider and asks if he may join them on their journey. At this point, the innkeeper, Barliman Butterbur, arrives with a letter from Gandalf which informs Frodo that Strider is really Aragorn, a trusted friend. Attracted by Frodo's accidental use of the Ring, the Nazgûl come to Bree, but Aragorn successfully hides the hobbits. They head towards Rivendell, stopping at Weathertop for the night, where they are attacked by the Nazgûl. In an effort to evade them, Frodo puts on the Ring, not realizing it does not hide him from them. The Witch-king stabs him with a morgul-blade. Aragorn manages to fight off the attackers, but Frodo's blood is corrupted by evil. As they race to Rivendell, they are met by Glorfindel, who gives Frodo his horse. Frodo crosses the River Bruinen, and the Nazgûl attempt to follow, but the waves of the river, under the control of Elrond, rise up, washing the Nazgûl away. At this point, Frodo faints. He awakens to see Gandalf by his bedside. Gandalf tells him that Saruman has joined with Sauron, and that Aragorn is not just a ranger, but the last surviving descendent of Isildur, and rightful heir to the throne of Gondor. They head to the council chambers, where Elrond is presiding over a debate about what to do with the Ring. Aragorn says the Ring must be destroyed, but Boromir, a man from Minas Tirith, disagrees, arguing instead they should use it as a weapon against Sauron. Gandalf says this cannot be so, as anyone powerful enough to wield the Ring would become as terrifying as Sauron. As the debate becomes heated, Frodo volunteers to take the Ring to Mordor and cast it into the fires of Mount Doom, and Elrond agrees, forming a company of nine; Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Merry, Gandalf, Aragorn, Boromir, a silvan elf from Mirkwood named Legolas and a dwarf from Erebor named Gimli. They set out, and attempt to cross Caradhras, but a snowstorm causes an avalanche, closing the pass. They reluctantly decide the only way past the Misty Mountains is to go under them, via the dwarven mines of Moria. In Moria, they fight off orcs as they pass through the chambers. Near the exit, they are attacked by a Balrog. Gandalf stands against it, defeating it by destroying the bridge on which it is standing. However, as it falls, it catches Gandalf with its whip, pulling him down after it. The distraught party leave Moria, entering Lothlórien, and meeting Galadriel. She takes Frodo to see the Mirror of Galadriel, where he sees images of the coming War of the Ring. Frodo offers her the One Ring and although she is tempted, she turns it down, explaining that his resistance to its evil is because he has never tried to use it to control others. The party leave Lothlórien via the river Anduin. Boromir tries to convince Frodo to take the Ring to Gondor to use it as a weapon against Sauron, but Frodo refuses. As they travel on the river, a Nazgûl riding a Fellbeast seizes Sam. The party give chase, and on the hill of Amon Hen, Aragon and Legolas slay the creature and rescue Sam. The game ends with Galadriel looking into her mirror, noting that although the Fellowship has succeeded in getting Frodo close to Mordor, she sees him and Sam alone in the future, with Gollum following closely behind them. Musical numbers *"Tom Bombadil's Song" - Tom *"Tom Bombadil's Song" (reprise) - Tom *"There is an Inn" - Frodo Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring